The Endtale
by Robloxmaster225
Summary: This was the chronological last story for The Undertale before I came up with the idea for After the End. If you haven't read my previous two stories: The Undertale and The Aftertale, please do so before reading this. What happens in this story is in the name, it's The End.
1. The beginning

Several years ago, Frisk grew tired of what life had given her so she climbed Mt. Ebott, a place that people say no one ever returns. When she got to the top, she tried to investigate a large opening in the ground, but ended up tripping into it. The fall didn't kill her and she found herself in another world. The first thing she ran into was a little Flower. A face appeared on the flower and it introduced himself. "Hi, I'm Flowey! Flowey the Flower." Flowey explained how Souls work in the underground then tried to kill Frisk. Toriel saved Frisk and taught her the ways of the underground. Frisk met many monsters on her journey through the Ruins and met a ghost named Napstablook. Toriel provided a room and pie for Frisk, but her thirst for knowing what else there was in the underground made push on. Toriel tried to get Frisk to stay but her determination to know what else there was hard to fight. Toriel let Frisk go and she entered Snowdin.

She met two Skeletons named Sans and Papyrus. Sans was a funny, lazy guy and Papyrus was the opposite. He gave puzzles to Frisk all the way throughout Snowdin while the Royal Guard, who were all dogs, attacked her as well. Frisk made it to Snowdin town and met many more monsters. Papyrus tried to capture her, but ended up knocking her out. Frisk spent the next couple of days with the two skeletons before she continued on her journey.

She met Monster Kid in Waterfall and saw Undyne on a high ledge. She and Papyrus talked about capturing humans before Papyrus disappeared. Undyne walked to the edge and drew a spear. She hesitated and the spear disappeared, then she disappeared. Frisk and Monster Kid headed through Waterfall until they got separated. Undyne started to chase Frisk. Frisk got caught on the end of a bridge then Undyne destroyed it, sending Frisk falling. After a weird dream, Frisk awoke to in some cold water and she made her way through. She fought a possessed dummy then found Napstablook's house. She listened to some of his music then continued her journey. Frisk met up with Monster Kid again and they continued. They separated again after a while then Frisk ran into Undyne once again. They fought and Frisk ran into Hotlands.

Undyne passed out from heat exhaustion so Frisk went over to a nearby water jug and filled a cup with water, then poured it on Undyne. Undyne got up then left. Frisk went into the lab in Hotlands and met Alphys, who rambled on for a bit before Mettaton crashed in and commenced a quiz show. After Mettaton left, Frisk continued her journey. She met a spider name Muffet, who was doing a bake sale, outside of the lab. Frisk didn't buy anything because it was too high-priced. Mettaton kept attacking Frisk in different scenarios as she went through all the puzzles and Monsters in Hotlands. Then Frisk made it to the core, where she had to do a couple more puzzles before fighting Mettaton. The fight lasted a while before Mettaton ran out of batteries. Alphys came in and found Mettaton on the ground. She stood by Mettaton while Frisk continued.

By this point, Frisk had learned that Alphys had lied to her and she was feeling like she would just let the king of monsters kill her. As she made her way through New Home, Monsters she were familiar with told her a story of how they ended up trapped in their prison and how the prince died. She made it to the king's castle and met Asgore. They were about to start fighting when Toriel came in and once again saved Frisk. Everyone was there From the two skeletons, to Undyne, and to Alphys. It seemed everyone was happy despite still being trapped but then Flowey appeared and took every monsters soul as long as the six human souls Asgore collected throughout the years. Flowey became Asriel, who then became The God of Hyperdeath. There was another long battle and Frisk managed to save all of her friends. After his defeat, Asriel destroyed the barrier. Frisk awoke on the ground as if it were just a bad dream and the monsters now had access to the upper world.

Before leaving Frisk went all the way back to the beginning and tried to convince Asriel to come with her, but he declined. He said he didn't want his parents to see him as how he would turn into. Frisk went back to the end with all the monsters and they all walked out of the Underground together.

* * *

After a couple of years the monsters had built up their own city, because humans wouldn't allow them to stay in their city. Frisk had continuous nightmares and ended up getting stabbed by one of her bullies. She got stuck at home, unable to move. Sans and Papyrus watched over her until she got well. After a while, some humans came to try and take Frisk away from the monsters because her bullies claimed that she was the one to attack them. Frisk then met a nice human named Lyona who helped clear up the situation. Frisk, Asgore, and Sans went to court to resolve the issue when things got much worse. Frisk was told that she had to stay there for "not answering questions" even though she told the judge she couldn't speak. Frisk was brought to a place she called "the torture house" and later "hell house" due to things that happened to her there. After escaping from the humans grasp, she ran into a forest and climbed a tree to hide. Unfortunately for her, the branch snapped and knocked her out. When she awoke, she was in the hospital. It became so big that it was across the news. Mettaton came in and interviewed Frisk. When Frisk got better, she was taken back home and things died down. Frisk had Sans accompany her on a trip to Mt. Ebott. She went there to persuade Flowey to come with her to the upper world. It took a bit, but with a little help from Sans, Flowey went with Frisk. After several weeks, Alphys found and built a machine that could split Frisk's soul in two, half for her and the other half for Flowey. It was a long, stressful event but Asriel was back. Frisk had to go back to the humans city to finish the decision on whether or not monsters should be allowed to live there. After that, Frisk had to go to more, far away cities to spread where monsters were allowed to travel.

* * *

After Years of going to meetings and dealing with problems along the way, Frisk had grown up, as did Asriel and Monster Kid(now Monster Adult). Frisk made it back home from the final final meeting and was happy to finally relax. When she went to sleep, she awoke in a dream. "Where are we tonight?" Frisk asked. "Looks like the underground." Chara said. Despite Frisk growing up, Chara still remained a child and still dealt with nightmares the same as she did years ago. "Should we go to the beginning?" Frisk asked. "May as well. There isn't anything here." Chara responded. Frisk nodded and they began to walk to the start. Once they made it all the way to the very beginning, they froze. "This... seems familiar." Frisk said. "Yeah but... I can't recall what this is about." Chara said. Inside the room was 6 different figures with their own glowing color. The first was blue, the second was purple, the third was light blue, the fourth was green, fifth was yellow, and sixth was orange.


	2. Integrity

"What do we do?" Chara asked. "I'm not sure..." Frisk said. She walked up to the blue figure. "I wonder..." She said. She lifted a hand and tried touching the figure. Everything went dark. There seemed to be a falling motion. The motion stopped and light slowly came in. Frisk looked around. 'The entrance' She thought to herself. She heard something beside her. She looked down at a small child crying. "Oh... you fell... does that mean... No. It can't be." She said to herself. The child next to her didn't hear. The child stood up and walked into the next room. "hm... no Flowey." Frisk said. The child still didn't hear. "Hello? Is someone there?" Toriel called into the room. "Oh my! You've fallen down, haven't you? Here, let me heal you." Toriel said, extending out her hand to heal the child. The child backed up a bit. "Do not be afraid. I am Toriel, care taker of the Ruins." Toriel said, trying again to heal the child. "STOP!" The child cried out. "Please! Just stop! I'm scared!" The child continued to cry out. Toriel placed a hand on them. "Sh... It's okay, my child. There is no need to be afraid." Toriel said in her calming matter. "Please, follow me." Toriel said. The child got up and followed Toriel through the Ruins.

"My child, what is your name?" Toriel asked. "Grace." The child said. "That's a nice name." Toriel said. "Thanks." Grace said. "I have an extra room in my home for you to stay in." Toriel said. "I can also make you a pie if you'd like." "I'd love that!" Grace replied. Toriel guided Grace to the room that Frisk stayed in for a bit. "Here is your room." Toriel said. "Thanks." Grace said again. "Go ahead and make yourself at home! I'll be in the kitchen if you want anything." Toriel said. "Okay." Grace said. "Mom was always the same it would seem." Frisk said as the child entered the room Toriel gave to her. It was emptier than when Frisk first saw it but it still had the bed, dresser, and some toys. The child went to bed and Toriel came in to place a piece of pie down on the floor. "She really didn't change all that much." Frisk said. The child awoke, ate the pie.

She went to Toriel and asked where the basement lead to. Toriel explained that it lead to the rest of the underground but she closed it off because it was too dangerous for humans to travel through. The child said it wanted to go exploring, but when she did, Toriel wasn't as calm. "Please understand, but I can't let you leave." Toriel said. "Why not?" The child asked. "Because they will kill you." Toriel said. "...who?" The child asked. "Every monster that lies beyond that door." Toriel said. "I'll be okay! I'll stay hidden!" The child tried persuading Toriel. After a little argument, the child emerged into Snowdin.

"It's cold out here..." Grace said. "Your not the only one to say that." Frisk joked. Sans didn't appear at the bridge and there wasn't a barricade. There weren't any puzzles laying around so Grace got through pretty easily. She avoided being seen in Snowdin Town and made her way into Waterfall. She continued to make her way through without difficulty. "She has this easy... I encountered several monsters and puzzles by now." Frisk noted. At THE END of Waterfall, Undyne was perched on the mountain leading to Hotlands. "Alphys told me a human was coming through here. I wasn't so sure about but now... I know that she wasn't kidding. Sorry human... but it's time for you to DIE!" Undyne shouted as she jumped off the mountain. Grace's soul turned green. "You'll never escape me!" Undyne shouted. "I don't want to fight you!" Grace yelled. Undyne ignored the pleading of the child and started the fight. Grace looked in the direction of the first spear and covered her head with her arms. The spear didn't cause any damage to her, which surprised to her. "They all probably did that during the first attack." Frisk said. The spears kept gaining in number and speed as Grace continued to tell Undyne she didn't want to fight. As soon as the first spear hit her, it was a chain reaction. The result wasn't pretty and Frisk had to look away. Someone, most likely from the royal guard, appeared with a canister and put the human soul into it. "Sorry Grace." Frisk said. The soul was brought to the castle and Frisk was dumped back with Chara.


	3. Perseverance

"Where the heck did you go?" Chara asked when Frisk landed beside her. "Oh... you know... Just a nice little trip down history lane." Frisk replied. "What happened?" Chara asked. "I watched the first human to fall down after you." Frisk said. "What happened? Did they make it out?" Chara asked. "...No. Her name was Grace. She was the soul of Integrity." Frisk said. "...how did she die?" Chara asked. "She was spotted on one of Alphys's cameras, then Alphys told Undyne where she was. Then Undyne attacked her." Frisk explained. "Did she fight back?" Chara asked. "No." Frisk said. "She lasted for quite a bit. But once the first spear hit..." Frisk tried erasing the memory. "I see." Chara said. "What do you want to do now?" She asked. Frisk stood up and walked to the next figure. Integrity wasn't there anymore, possibly for the best. Frisk placed a hand on the figure whose color represented Perseverance.

Everything went dark again. There was another falling motion. When Frisk was able to see again, she saw two children there. One who had just fallen, and one a ghost. "Hey... Are you okay?" Grace asked. The child didn't respond. "Hello? Can you hear me?" Grace asked. The child didn't respond. He got up and looked around. "He won't hear you Grace." Frisk said. Unexpectedly, Grace turned to face Frisk. "Who are you?" Grace asked. "My name is Frisk." Frisk replied. "It's nice to meet you." Grace said. Frisk smiled. "Where am I? Why won't he hear me?" Grace asked. "Don't you remember? You were reaching the end of Waterfall when you encountered Undyne." Frisk said. Grace was quiet for a bit. "...I'm dead?" She said. "I'm afraid so." Frisk said. Grace collapsed and started crying. Frisk knelt down besides Grace. "I'm sorry." Frisk said. "Do you know what year it is?" She asked. "19-" Grace said. "...no. It's 2018." Frisk said. This didn't help. "Here, let's try to catch up to him." Frisk said. "I'll explain what you missed on the way." She offered. "Okay... but where did he go?" Grace asked. "Probably to mom's home." Frisk said. "Mom?" Grace asked. "Oh, sorry. I mean Toriel." Frisk said. She tried to stand up but Grace didn't let go. "Can you carry me?" Grace asked. "Sure." Frisk said with a smile. Then they started walking.

On the way to Toriel's place, Frisk told Grace about how 6 humans climbed Mt. Ebott and never returned. "I was the one to find out that they were killed in the underground, but I never knew how. I got to watch you on your path through the underground as if it a memory of someone else with you." Frisk said along the explanation. They made it to Toriel's home and went in. The child was in the room eating a slice of pie. "I remember Toriel made me some pie..." Grace said. "Why did I have to explore the rest of the underground? If I didn't do that then... then..." Grace said. "Sh... Sh... don't worry. It'll be okay." Frisk said. Grace cried into Frisk's shoulder. The child finished eating the pie then sneaked out of the room. "Where is he going?" Grace asked. "Most likely to Snowdin." Frisk said. "...Snowdin?" Grace asked. "You know, the first place outside of the door." Frisk said. "The one covered in snow and is freezing?" Grace asked. Frisk nodded. "We should follow him!" Grace said. Frisk stood up, picked up Grace, then followed the other child. Sure enough, he sneaked into the basement and out to Snowdin.

"Why would he sneak out?" Grace asked. "I don't know." Frisk said. The child ran into some of the royal guard but survived. He made it all the way to Waterfall. All the way to Undyne. "I knew you'd come here human. The last one did, and the last one fell. Now it's your turn!" Undyne shouted, attacking the child. The child lasted a lot longer than Grace did. Undyne was exhausted, Frisk could tell. "How... How is it that you're still standing?" Undyne asked. "You use a pattern in your attacks. Once I found the pattern, the attacks became simple." The child said. Undyne groaned in frustration. "Then how about I change it up a little!?" Undyne shouted. Spears attacked the child in a spiral. He was able to block all of the spears for a bit, but the one that made him lose it was a single spear differently placed than the rest. Even if he was thrown off the pattern a bit, he got back on. Another differently placed spear hit him. This continued until the last hit. Frisk was hiding Grace's face so she couldn't look at him. "That's two... that's two kids slaughtered by Undyne... would I have been the seventh?" Frisk asked herself. Another guard member came from behind the rocks and took away the soul. "That's what happened to you." Frisk said as she and Grace watched the soul carrier disappear.

Darkness, then Frisk woke by Chara again. "What'd you bring back with you?" Chara asked. "What do you mean?" Frisk asked as she sat up. "Look down." Chara said. Frisk looked down. Grace was laying curled up and asleep in Frisk's lap. "Oh... this is Grace. She had the soul of Integrity." Frisk said. "Oh." Chara said. "But didn't you do the blue figure first?" She asked. "Yes but I could actually interact with her this time." Frisk said. "Right... And now she's back with you." Chara said. "Apparently." Frisk said. "Would you mind watching her if she doesn't come with me to the next fallen human?" She asked. "...Sure." Chara said. "Thank you." Frisk said. She got up and walked to the figure who represented Patience.


	4. Patience

Falling motion then nothing. Frisk opened her eyes to see two children. "Hello." Frisk said. The ghost child looked at her. "Who are you?" He asked. "I'm Frisk. This is a little hard to explain but you're dead." Frisk said. "Oh." He said. "What's your name?" Frisk asked. "Peter." He said. "Do you remember how you died?" Frisk asked. "...No." Peter said. "You were fighting Undyne until she had you stuck in a pattern that would change at different intervals." Frisk explained. "I see." Peter said. He got up and started to leave the room. "Where are you going?" Frisk asked. "I climbed Mt. Ebott so I could learn about the monsters that live here. My death is just a slight delay." Peter said. "It's 2018 now, i wouldn't call it a slight delay." Frisk said. "...It's just a delay." Peter said then disappeared. The child representing patience moaned and slowly rose. She sat on the bed of flowers, looking up at the sky.

Moments passed and Frisk was beginning to question what the child was doing. Shortly, Toriel came over. "Oh, hello! Did you just fall down?" Toriel asked. The child looked at Toriel and scooted back a bit. "Do not be afraid. I am Toriel, care taker of the Ruins." Toriel said. "What is your name?" Toriel asked. "...Shana." She said lightly. "That's a nice name." Toriel said. "thanks..." Shana said. "Would you like to come with me? I can give you a tour of the Ruins if you'd like." Toriel offered. Shana looked up once more before standing up to follow Toriel. Toriel guided Shana through the Ruins and taught her how puzzles worked until they got to the point where Toriel left Frisk. "Could you wait here for me? I have to go prepare something." Toriel asked. Shana nodded. "Thank you. I shouldn't be too long. And please stay here, there are more puzzles in the Ruins you may not understand just yet." Toriel said. "okay." Shana said. Toriel left and Shana sat down by a wall.

Minutes passed and Toriel still didn't return. A Froggit appeared and attacked Shana. She was quick to her feet. The window appeared in front of her but she didn't didn't understand how it worked. She selected Mercy but it didn't really work. Froggit attacked and she stood still. She lost health and was slightly bleeding from her arm. She waited for something to happen. Nothing happened. She continued to wait. Still nothing. Frisk could have gotten to Hotlands and back by the time she tried mercy again. Froggit attacked. "One more attack and your dead." Frisk said. Shana pressed mercy again. She dodged the first one but the rest hit her. Shana hit the floor and laid lifeless. One of the more powerful Froggits retrieved the soul and brought it to Asgore.

Frisk awoke with Chara and Grace again. Peter was also there. "Die?" Chara asked. "By a froggit." Frisk said. "Who is that?" Grace asked. "Chara, Grace... Peter. Peter... Chara and Grace." Frisk said, pointing at them when she said their names. "Nice to meet you, but I won't be here long." Peter said. "Where are you going?" Grace asked. "I wanted to learn about monsters. My death and this is just a slight delay in that." Peter said. "There's no monsters here." Chara said. "Where did they go?" Grace asked. "We don't know. They just vanished." Frisk explained. "Even so... there will still be books laying around." Peter said, disappearing. "Now what are you going to do?" Chara asked. "Go to the next figure." Frisk said. "Shouldn't you stay here with Grace for a bit?" Chara suggested. "You're here, aren't you?" Frisk said. "Yes but sitting around like this is boring. I want to go for a walk." Chara said. "Fine." Frisk said. Chara stood up and left while Frisk sat down next to Grace.


	5. Kindness

Chara left for a walk and Frisk was left to watch Grace. "Why did you climb the mountain?" Frisk asked. "It... wasn't a good reason..." Grace said. "Did you want to die?" Frisk asked. Grace silently nodded. "Then why did you cry when you found out you died?" Frisk asked. "Toriel warned me that it was dangerous... I didn't listen... and now I just want to go back." Grace said. Frisk hugged Grace. "I wanted to die before I met Toriel as well." Frisk said. "You fell?" Grace asked. Frisk nodded. "Are you dead too then?" Grace asked. "No. I wasn't killed. I made it through the entire underground and saved the monsters from their prison." Frisk said. "What about the monster that killed me?" Grace asked. "I saved her." Frisk said. Grace was dumbfounded. "W-why did you climb the mountain?" Grace asked. "...On the surface... I wasn't treated very nicely. Everyday at school or walking home I would be attacked by a group of kids. I tried telling my parents... my teachers... no one help me... I finally decided that I was done with putting up with all of it so I went to the place no one returns from. Toriel is very good at changing someone's mind of dying." Frisk explained. "Yeah..." Grace said. "How about you?" Frisk asked. "What?" Grace asked. "What made you want to die?" Frisk asked. "Oh... a couple days before I climbed the mountain, I got out of a hospital... I was in there because someone I used to love tried to kill me." Grace explained. Frisk was silent. "Sorry." Frisk said. The two of them were silent for a while after that.

Chara returned. "What'd I miss?" She asked. "Nothing much." Frisk said. "I'm good for a while so you can go travel to another kids nightmare." Chara said. "Okay, but where did you even go?" Frisk asked. "You know that ledge that looks over the large city in the Ruins? Well I went to and looked around there." Chara said. "You found a way down there?" Frisk asked. "Sort of? There are several cracks in the wall so I used those to climb down." Chara explained. "Wow. Okay. Well, I'll see you shortly." Frisk said, walking to next figure. "Let's see how you died kindness." Frisk said to herself before laying her hand on it.

Surely, Shana was there. She was already crying so Frisk knelt down by her and rested a hand on her shoulder. "Hey, Shana. It's okay." Frisk said. Shana backed into the wall. "Who are you?" She asked. "I'm Frisk. And..." Frisk sighed. "I'm dead..." Shana said. Frisk nodded. "You aren't the only one. You are the fourth human to fall, and the fourth to die." Frisk said. "Who is that?" Shana asked, pointing to the living child. "That would be the fifth human to fall." Frisk said. Shana grabbed her arm. "What's wrong?" Frisk asked. "Nothing... just something that happened to me before I fell." Shana said. The child representing kindness gained consciousness, stood up, then walked to the next room. "I'm going to follow her now. If you want, you can come with me." Frisk offered. Shana shook her head. "I'd rather wait here. Will you be back?" She asked. "No, but I have a feeling that when she dies, you'll come back to the others with me." Frisk said. "What others?" Shana asked. "The humans that fell before you." Frisk said. "Oh. See you later then." Shana said. Frisk waved and followed kindness.

Kindness met Toriel at the first puzzle. Toriel guided the child through a couple puzzles before they ran into the training dummy. Toriel taught the child about how fights worked and how she could spare every monster she encountered. Toriel left the child by the pillar again, but gave her a phone this time. "Shana certainly gave Toriel something to worry about." Frisk said. The child left the room she was supposed to stay in shortly after Toriel left. She encountered some monsters along the way to Toriel's house. When she arrived at Toriel's home, she ran into Toriel when going around the tree. "I'm sorry, my child. Are you hurt?" Toriel asked. "No, I'm okay." She said. "I was about to come and get you, but it seems you got here just fine. Come! Welcome home!" Toriel said, standing up and lending the child a hand. She grabbed Toriel's hand and followed her inside. "Smell that?" Toriel asked. "It's a butterscotch pie!" Toriel said cheerfully. The child got a call from Toriel while going through the puzzles. "Come! I have another surprise for you!" Toriel said, leading the child to the room Toriel gave to the fallen children. "Here's your room! ...Is something burning? Make yourself at home!" Toriel said, heading to the kitchen. The child went into the room, looked around, and like the others, she went to sleep.

An hour passed before the child awoke with a scream. Toriel rushed into the room and knelt down by the child, hugging her. "Are you alright, my child? What happened?" Toriel asked. "I-I-I had a... n-nightmare...!" The child sobbed. "Sh... It's okay. You don't have to be afraid, it was only a dream." Toriel said. She began to rock the child. Frisk was sitting next to the child and stoking the child's back. "I'm sorry for not asking this earlier, but... what is your name?" Toriel asked after the child calmed down a bit. "N-Narian..." She said. "That's an interesting name." Frisk and Toriel said. "Thanks..." She said. "Would you like a slice of pie?" Toriel asked. Narian nodded. "That'd be nice..." She said. Toriel picked up Narian and brought her to the table. Toriel then proceeded into the kitchen after sitting Narian and put a slice of pie on a plate, then she brought it out to Narian. "Here you go." Toriel said as she sat down the plate. "Thank you." Narian said. She ate the pie then asked Toriel to read something to her so she could fall asleep again. Toriel read to Narian then went to sleep herself.

The next 'day', Toriel told Narian to be good while she ran some errands. Narian said okay before Toriel left then occupied herself by playing with some of the old toys in the bedroom. Some time passed and Toriel still didn't return. Narian grew curious about the stairs that were in the foyer. She wondered down the stairs and to the door leading to Snowdin. Feeling the cold from the door, she quickly ran up and grabbed the one coat that was on a hanger in the closet that was inside the bedroom before stepping out. She got to the bridge before stopping. Someone was walking up behind her. "don't you know how to greet a new pal? turn around... and shake my hand." The new person said. Narian turned and shook his hand. "Yep. There's the whoopee cushion." Frisk said. "the whoopee cushion in the hand trick!" Sans said, laughing. Narian laughed a bit too. "you know... i'm supposed to keep an eye for humans that come through the door you just passed..." Sans said. "but i'm too lazy for any of that." He said. "now papyrus on the other hand... he believes that if he catches a human, he'll be able to join the royal guard. he's in snowdin town right now so you shouldn't have too many puzzles to deal with at the moment, but if you ever feel like trying them out, give my brother a ring." He added. "Okay." Narian said. Sans disappeared and Narian walked through the snow all the way to Snowdin Town. She encountered the royal guard along the way but managed to get away.

She got over to Waterfall and Frisk was preparing herself for another brutal sight. She made her way through to the end of Waterfall. "Human. It's been a while since the last one made it here. I wonder... do you even remember how we ended up down here?" Undyne said from the top of the mountain. "A long time ago... Monsters lived in peace with the humans. One day, the attacked us without any warning. The battle raged on for three days before we were trapped in this hell! Despite all the monster slain in battle, we NEVER took a human soul!" She yelled. "NOW! You will be the fifth one to pay for the crime!" She continued to yell before jumping off the mountain and attacking Narian. "She's not that bad..." Frisk said. Narian tried to talk to Undyne. It didn't work. Narian tried to talk a few more times before running. "GET BACK HERE YOU LITTLE BRAT!" Undyne yelled as she chased the child. Narian made it across the bridge before tripping on a rock and falling.

Undyne caught up to her while she held her arm, which was scrapped during the fall. Undyne collapsed at the end of the bridge. After struggling to her feet, Narian went over to the water cooler that sat on the corner of the part of land and filled a cup with water. She brought it over to Undyne and poured it over the guard's head. Narian left and made her way into the lab. Alphys greeted the human then lead the human to Mettaton. It wasn't as brutal but a shot to the head still wasn't a pretty sight.

Frisk appeared back with Chara, as did Shana. "This the third?" Chara asked. "Yep." Frisk replied. "Welcome to the club." Chara joked. "I see your back Peter." Frisk said. "For a bit. I read every book in the library that's in Snowdin. I'm heading to Waterfall and Hotlands next." Peter said. "How long was I gone?" Frisk asked. "A while." Chara said. Shana went to sit with Grace, who was sitting by herself against one of the walls. "What's her name again?" Chara asked. "Shana." Frisk said. "And the last one was Narian." She said. Chara nodded. Welp, you'd better get going." Chara said. "Yeah, yeah. Let's just get this over with..." Frisk said, walking over to and laying a hand on the next figure.


	6. Justice

Falling feeling, then light. Narian was frantically looking around while the next fallen child laid unconsciousness on the ground. "Hello." Frisk said. Narian looked towards Frisk. "Oh. Hello! Who are you?" She asked. "I'm Frisk. Are you feeling alright?" Frisk asked. "Yeah... why?" Narian asked. "Do you remember anything?" Frisk asked. "I remember... falling down here and... meeting Toriel... then I got to Snowdin... and Waterfall... then..." Narian stopped before falling to her knees. "I'm guessing you remember dying now... sorry." Frisk said, resting a hand on Narian's shoulder. "N-no... I-I'm sorry..." She said. "What for?" Frisk asked. "It's not polite for me to cry around you... It's not your fault..." Shana said. "What? No. It's okay... you wouldn't be the only one to cry after finding out you died." Frisk said. "W-what do you mean?" Narian asked. "Oh, sorry for not explaining. "You were the fourth human to fall into the underground... and the fifth to die." Frisk explained. "Before you was Grace, Peter, and Shana." She said. "O-oh..." Narian said. "...Would you like a hug?" Frisk asked. Narian blushed and nodded. Frisk hugged the child. "Thanks..." Narian said. "You're welcome. "I'm going to follow him when he awakes. You can come with me if you want." Frisk offered. "Yes, please." Narian said. "Alright." Frisk said.

It took a bit, but the child finally awoke and started making his way through the underground. He didn't run into Toriel so she must have been out and about. He didn't stop to greet Sans, who tried intercepting him along the way. He also SOMEHOW missed Papyrus along the way. He made it to Undyne and escaped. Undyne passed out but didn't pour water on her after the chase.

Alphys must have been busy in the True Lab because he didn't meet her or Mettaton. "Lucky him." Frisk said. "Hm?" Narian questioned. "When I fell down I had to deal with EVERYONE!" Frisk said. "You fell too? Are you... dead?" Narian asked. "Yes, I fell. But no, I didn't die. I freed everyone from this prison." Frisk said. "Why? They hurt me and the three before me... I mean... That was nice of you, but... I don't understand..." Narian questioned. "Sure, they did a few awful things but the reason the king of monsters declared it'd be that way is because years before you fell, the king and queen had a child. One day, the child stumbled upon a human. The human was injured by the fall so the monster took them home. The queen healed the child and the three of them took her in as one of their own. The human hated humanity for what they did and was determined to free all monsters. The human made a plan with her brother. This plan, however, resulted in the two of them dying." Frisk explained. "So technically... you are the fifth human to fall." She added. "...I see." Narian said.

They made it to the castle and the child encountered Asgore. "He's the first to get this far." Frisk said. "Really?" Narian asked. Frisk nodded. "Wow." Narian said. "He made it through everywhere rather quickly." Frisk said. Before Narian could say anything in response, the child started yelling at Asgore. "YOU KILLED MY SISTER! HOW CAN YOU PUT UP WITH YOURSELF? THE FACT THAT YOU'VE COMMITTED MORE MURDERS DISGUSTS ME!" He yelled. Asgore stopped momentarily but didn't say anything. "YOU DON'T DESERVE TO LIVE! STOP ATTACKING AND ACCEPT THE CONSEQUENCE OF YOUR ACTIONS!" The child yelled. Asgore remained silent. The child attacked him but didn't do a lot of harm. The battle went on for a little while but the inevitable happened and the child was slain. His last words were: "Figures... You don't even know what justice is."

Narian had to look away from the child but Frisk couldn't take her eyes off of it before reappearing with Chara and the others along with Narian. "How far this one make it?" Chara asked. "All the way to Asgore." Frisk responded. "How'd that go?" Chara asked. "He was burnt to a crisp. He was covered in black and shriveled up." Frisk explained. "Ouch." Chara said. Grace got up and moved to where Chara and Frisk were standing then pulled on Frisk's shirt. "Yes?" Frisk asked. "Um... Is... is she okay?" Grace asked, pointing at Narian, who was curled up in a ball on the ground. Frisk walked over to her and rested a hand on her shoulder. "Are you okay?" Frisk asked. Narian shook her head. "Is the image of his death upsetting your stomach?" Frisk asked. Narian nodded. "Hey, Chara? Could you take her to Toriel's house and lay her in the bed?" Frisk asked. "Why me?" Chara asked. "Because there's only one more child. We've been here for so long it'd be finished sooner if you can bring her so I can just finish this." Frisk said. "Fine. But shouldn't you stay here anyway to watch the other two?" Chara asked. "We'll be fine." Grace bumped in. "Fine!" Chara said again. She picked up Narian and headed to Toriel's house. Frisk sighed. "Are you sure you'll be okay alone?" She asked. Grace nodded. "Alright, if you say so. See you in a bit." Frisk said. She went over and interacted with the last figure.


	7. Bravery

"Hello there." Frisk greeted the now dead again child. "Who are you? Why am I back here?" He asked. "You were killed during your fight with Asgore." Frisk explained. He picked up a rock and threw it at the wall, shattering the rock. "DAMMIT!" He yelled. Frisk was stunned. He proceed to hit the wall with his fists until the wall cracked. "Hey, calm down!" Frisk said. "CALM DOWN? **CALM DOWN?!** " He yelled. " **YOU** DIDN'T GET KILLED TRYING TO AVENGE YOUR SIBLING!" He continued to yell. "You mean your sister?" Frisk asked. "YEAH! SHE WAS STUPID TO EVER CLIMB THIS STUPID CURSED MOUNTAIN!" He yelled. "The why did you try so hard to avenge her?" Frisk asked. "SHE'S MY SISTER! WHAT DO YOU MEAN WHY DID I TRY SO HARD TO AVENGE HER!" He continued to yell. "You just said that she was stupid to cimb this mountain. So why did you follow?" Frisk asked. "BECAUSE SHE DIDN'T DESERVE TO DIE! SHE NEVER DID ANYTHING WRONG! **NOTHING!** " He still continued to yell. "Was your sister named Shana or Narian?" Frisk asked. "...Yeah she was named Narian! So what...!" He shouted. "She never said she had a brother." Frisk said. "You talked with her?!" He asked. "...After she died, yes." Frisk said. "...Leave me alone." He said. "What's your name?" Frisk asked. "Jess... Just go away." Frisk sighed and moved away from the child.

The child finally awoke and started making his way through the underground. He ran into Toriel at her house but he didn't stop for long. When he tried to leave, Toriel, of course, tried to stop him on his way through but it was just hopeless. The child wasn't determined, Frisk wasn't able to tell his emotion, but he wasn't scared about anything that came his way. He stopped to greet Sans but didn't shake his hand. "FINALLY!" Frisk yelled when he encountered Papyrus. Papyrus gave him the puzzles but he didn't seem to have a problem with them. He even avoided the fight with Papyrus... somehow.

He got through Waterfall and Quiet Waters to Undyne. It took a bit, but he got away from her after pouring water on her. Alphys met up with him for a bit. Mettaton didn't burst through the wall, but Alphys lead him into a couple of Mettaton's traps and eventually to the 'killer robot'. The child made it out of the fight leaving Mettaton in a couple pieces. 'At least he got better.' Frisk thought to herself, referring to Mettaton.

The child made it to the castle and the child encountered Asgore. The battle lasted forever from Frisk's point of view. The child died much like Jess. "I'm sorry." Asgore said as the child died. The soul was put in a container and taken away. And before Frisk was taken back to the others, she saw Asgore standing by the window. "He was the sixth to fall... So many years stuck in this terrible place... So many tears spilled from they eyes of the monsters that dwell here... but yet... I prey that the next human shall never fall down." He said.

"Took you long enough." Chara said when Frisk appeared. "This the one Asgore first killed?" She asked. "Yep. But I don't think he's in the mood to talk at the moment." Frisk said. "By the way... did you leave Narian by herself?" She asked. "What? She fine." Chara said. Frisk sighed. "I'll be back shortly." She said. "Wait. Where are you going?" Jess asked. "To check on your sister." Frisk responded. Jess started to follow Frisk without saying a thing. When they arrived, Frisk was about to open the door and walk in when Jess rushed in ahead of her. Frisk peeked inside just to see if Narian was awake before leaving the two alone for a bit. After ten minutes had passed, Frisk walked in. "Hey, Narian. How are you feeling?" She asked. "Better, thanks." Narian said. "Are you ready to head back to the others now?" Frisk asked. Narian nodded and carefully stood up. Narian walked with Jess behind Frisk as they headed back with the others.

"Welcome back." Chara said. "Did Peter show while I was gone?" Frisk asked. "No, I thinks he's still at... New Home?" Grace said. "What's New Home?" Shana asked. "It's the first city made here I believe." Frisk explained. "I'll go find him." She said, departing from the group again. "So... What's your name?" Grace asked Jess. "Jess. What's yours?" Jess asked. "Grace. It's nice to meet you." Grace said. "When did you die?" Jess asked. "I was the first one." grace said. "Actually, you were the second. I was the first to fall." Chara said. "Oh... sorry." Grace said. "Why? It's not like it's something to be proud of." Chara responded. "...right..." Grace said.

Frisk returned with Peter after an hour. "That took a while." Chara said. "He wanted to finish the dictionary." Frisk said. "And I did." Peter said. "Did you really read all of the books in the underground?" Grace asked. "Probably not. Just the ones I was able to find." Peter said. "Hey, Chara... You said you were the first to fall... How did you die?" Jess asked. When he finished his question, one last figure appeared. "Welp. I guess I'm collecting the last kid, go ahead and tell them your story while I'm gone." Frisk suggested. "Fine." Chara said as Frisk disappeared again. "Sit around, sit around..." Chara said. All the others sat around Chara. Narian was sitting next to Jess, Grace was sitting next to Shana, and Peter was in between the two groups.


	8. Determination

"Who are you?" The child asked. "I'm Frisk, the seventh fallen. I fell down here a while after you did." Frisk responded. "Did you die as well?" He asked. "No. I freed everyone." Frisk said. "Why would you do that?" He asked. "They didn't deserve to be locked down here in this prison. The only reason they killed you and everyone else is because Asgore's son died to the hands of humans after everyone was trapped here." Frisk said. "How did the son cross the barrier? He was a monster! Monsters can't cross the barrier!" He said. Frisk sighed. "Just... follow along her with me and you'll find out." She said, pointing at Chara. "Fine... how long is this going to take?" He asked. "Don't know. What's your name?" Frisk asked. "...Stev." He said. "Stev, huh? That's an interesting name." Frisk said. "Thanks... I guess." Stev responded.

* * *

"Long... Long ago... A child, tired of the problems she was facing in her life, climbed Mt. Ebott to end her life. On her way to the top, she stumbled upon a large opening in the ground. Curious, the child looked over the hole. The ground she was standing on to look down gave away and she fell to the bottom. After gaining consciousness, the child cried out for anyone to help her. The sobs were heard by a small monster kid who was nearby at the time. He helped her up and brought her to his home. Along the way to his house, he asked her why she climbed the mountain. She mumbled about some of the things that happened to her while she was on the surface. Mostly the things that her father did to her... like lock her up in the cellar for a week straight. He told her that that wasn't a very good reason and he was sorry that it happened to her. The two made it to his house and his mother healed her. Since the child couldn't cross the barrier, the family took in the child as if she was one of their own..."

* * *

"Why isn't she attacking them?" Stev asked. "Why would she? At this point, no one killed a human since the war." Frisk said. "How long ago was this?" Stev asked. "She doesn't remember the exact day or year, just that it happened many years before the second child fell." Frisk explained.

* * *

"It didn't take long for the child and the monster kid to become like siblings. They colored together... made a pie... planned to free the underground... Turn off the camera the child told her brother one day while they were playing by themselves. The child told her brother about how they could free everyone in the underground. The one time they made a pie, they accidentally used buttercups instead of butter. This made the father very ill. The human told the brother that she would eat several buttercups, then the brother could absorb her soul, leave the underground, gather six souls, and break the barrier..."

* * *

"Why is she eating those flowers? Doesn't she remember what happened to her father?" Stev asked. "Yes, she remembered. That's why she did it. It'll make sense later." Frisk explained. Stev groaned. "How much later? This is taking forever!" He complained. "I still don't know." Frisk said.

* * *

"The child became seriously ill and ended up stuck in the bed her family made for her. The death was slow and painful. She requested only one thing from her brother. That when she dies, she wants to see the flowers in her home town one last time. Her brother was scared but he went along with the plan. When the child finally died, the brother took the child's soul when his parents weren't looking and crossed the barrier with the child's body..."

* * *

"Why is he taking the body with him?" Stev asked. "She wanted to see the flowers in her home town one last time." Frisk responded. "Why? Didn't she hate her life?" Stev asked. "Yes, but she still liked the flowers." Frisk responded.

* * *

"The two made it to the village and the brother laid the body down in the flower bed that rested in the center of the town. Suddenly, someone started screaming MONSTER! MONSTER! and IT KILLED THAT CHILD! But he never hurt the child... the humans did..."

* * *

"They don't even know what they are talking about! That monster didn't kill her!" Stev said. "That's unfair!" He added. "It is. But that's what happened." Frisk said.

* * *

"The child told her brother to fight back once the humans started attacking him. But he didn't. He just smiled with tears in his eyes, picked up his sibling, and walked away. When the two returned, the brother collapsed in the Throne Room of the Castle and turned to dust, leaving no trace of the human soul." Chara told everyone sitting around her.

Frisk and Stev appeared shortly after. "Did you tell them your story?" Frisk asked. "Yes, happy?" Chara asked. "Yes." Frisk said. "She's _that_ child?" Stev asked. "Yes, Stev, she's the one we just followed. "Everyone satisfied?" Frisk asked. Everyone nodded. "Now what?" Shana asked. "...I'm... Not sure... Chara?" Frisk said. "Don't look at me! I have no idea!" Chara responded. A light appeared in the doorway that lead to the entrance to the Underground. "Guess we're going there." Frisk said. "Looks that way." Chara said. "We ready?" Frisk asked. "Yes." Grace and Shana said. "Ready as I'll ever be." Peter said. "Let's go!" Jess and Narian said. And with that, they all headed into the bright light. "See you all on the flip side!" Chara said.


	9. MTT News

It was a gloomy, wet day so everyone in the monster city was inside doing whatever. Around four-thirty in the afternoon, mostly everyone in the monster city had their TV on and switched to Mettaton's channel. The news they were all eager to hear hadn't changed much since it began, but still, it was a big thing. Asriel, Papyrus, Sans, Toriel, and Saniel were all sitting on the couch in front of the TV inside of Toriel's home. Asgore, Undyne, and Alphys all watched from the TV inside the lab. Everyone was watching with their families. Lyona watched it on her TV at the human city.

The camera in front of the desk turned on and everyone watching the channel could see Mettaton with some papers in front of him. "Afternoon ladies and gents..." He started. "I'm afraid I don't have rather sunny news to brighten up this gloomy weather or to cheer anyone up..." He paused. "Earlier today, the monster ambassador, Frisk, passed away..." He paused again. Despite being a great actor, Mettaton couldn't keep a straight face and tears began to roll down his metallic cheeks. "She passed peacefully... and... She was always determined to give us a better life... I feel like she wouldn't want us to mourn over her death for the rest of our lives..." He paused again. "I want to apologize to Toriel, Sans, Asriel, Asgore, Undyne, Alphys, Papyrus, and everyone else for this unfortunate outcome..." He paused another time. "She will be laid to rest tomorrow afternoon around this time... I beg you to come pay your respects to the one that freed us from our dark prison of which we were doomed to stay until she came..." He paused once more. "You always were a star darling... keep shining your light to guide us along our path..." He finished.

The camera turned off and Mettaton asked to be left alone as he exited the studio and head for Mt. Ebott. The majority of the city were spilling tears after the report.

Toriel and Sans went to their room to while Asriel took Saniel to his bedroom. Toriel and Sans looked through the drawings Frisk made within the first few years of freedom while Asriel told Saniel stories about Frisk.

Asgore went back home alone and made two cups of tea. He placed one of the cups on one end of his table and sat down on the opposite end with his cup of tea. He started talking to himself some of the conversations he had with Frisk.

Alphys and Undyne made a bowl of popcorn, popped in an anime, then sat down on the couch inside of Alphy's home leaving room for Frisk.

Some of the Monsters that grew up with Frisk went to the playground and played tag just like Frisk was there.

Lyona wiped away some of the tears that escaped her eyes and wrote two notes.

Mettaton returned to each place he encountered Frisk as she made her way through Hotlands and played out the events just like they happened. He wasn't the only one to do this. After finding a book at the bottom of the box of drawings, Toriel asked to be alone so Sans left and set for Snowy Beginnings. He greeted Frisk at the gate and followed her all the way to Snowdin town.


	10. The End

It was raining again. The monsters and a few humans were gathered at the base of Mt. Ebott. Napstablook set up a small speaker and was playing gloomy music. Sans, Toriel, Asgore, Asriel, Saniel, and Alphys were at the front of the crowd. The was a path between the two halves of everyone, big enough for the royal guard to walk down. There was a hole in the ground next to Toriel and Asgore, who were facing away from it. Undyne and Papyrus started walking down the center of the path in their armor and with the other royal guard members walking behind them, four were holding a golden box. Undyne stood by Asgore and Papyrus stood by Toriel when they got to the end of the path, the rest except the four holding the box did the same. The four holding the box walked around the hole, holding the box above it. Napstablook turned off the music and they slowly and carefully lowered the box into the hole, laying it on top of the golden flowers that laid on the bottom. Lyona dropped one of the letters she made onto the box, then handed the other to Toriel. A few moments passed before they start to cover the box with mud, and another while until it was completely covered and a tombstone was placed.

Most of everyone except Frisk's closest family left shortly after. Then after a while, most of them left. The only ones remaining were Sans, Toriel, and Asriel. Toriel finally took her eyes off of the ground and looked towards the sky. A bolt of lightning shot through the sky and thunder rumbled, which spooked Saniel. Toriel looked down at her child. "Ready to go home?" She asked. Saniel nodded. Toriel picked up Saniel then looked at Sans. "i'll stay here a little longer, you two go ahead and get yourselves home." Sans said. "If you say so." Toriel said before turning and walking back to the city. Another bolt struck, sending more thunder rumbling. "...heh. you never did like thunder." Sans said. "you still didn't even want to be alone during a thunder storm..." He sighed. "..." He paused before reaching into his jacket and pulling out a plush and setting it by the stone. "i may not always be able to come to you when it rains... but at least you'll have another old friend here with you." He said.

Back home, Toriel was preparing dinner while Saniel sat by the window waiting for his father. Asriel came downstairs and headed over to the kitchen. "Hey mom." He said. "Hello Asriel." Toriel said. "He's still gone?" Asriel asked. "I'm afraid so." Toriel said. "Would you like me to go get him?" Asriel asked. "No, it's alright. eave him be a little longer. If he still hasn't returned by the time it's time to eat, I'll got fetch him myself." Toriel said. "Alright. Would you like help with anything?" Asriel asked. "...Would you mind taking those bowls over to Papyrus? I meant to give them to earlier but with what happened today..." Toriel said. "It's fine mom. I can bring them." Asriel said, picking up the bowls. "I'll be back in a bit." He said before leaving. Toriel waved goodbye then finished preparing dinner. "Saniel? Dinner's ready!" Toriel called. "Is daddy coming?" Saniel asked. "Still can't see him?" Toriel asked, walking over to Saniel. Saniel shook his head and sighed. "Why don't you grab an umbrella and we'll go get him." Toriel offered. Saniel nodded then ran off to find the umbrella.

Sans was still standing in the same spot looking down at the stone. "Dad?" Saniel asked, tugging on Sans's jacket. "Please come home." He asked. Sans let out a sigh and looked back at the stone. "sorry kiddo. didn't realize how long it's been." Sans said. "It's fine Sans. Dinner is ready." Toriel said. "alright. see you later kid." Sans said, looking at the stone. The three of them slowly walked back home as Sans told Saniel about how he and Frisk first met.

* * *

Frisk waved goodbye to the three from her grave. "Please don't mourn for me for too long Sans." She said, looking at her old plush. "You coming?" Chara asked. Behind her was Grace, Peter, Shana, Narian, Jess, and Stev. "I guess I am. Though I don't have much of a choice here." Frisk said. She took one more glance at her tombstone before fading away with everyone.


	11. The Forgotten Chapter

"i would prefer you kept living even if i died..." Frisk said once. Asriel remembered the moment well, though it seemed forever since it happened. He was looking out the window at the falling rain. It was late and the house was silent. He let out a sigh and walked over to a crib in the room. 'Guess I can't kill myself now anyway.' He thought to himself. He looked down at his son, Frel. Frel slept peacefully in the crib, unaware that his mom passed away just a week ago. Asriel had to take care of his son on his own. It was a journey Frisk was happy for, and probably still would be. Frel awoke and started to cry. He was crying for any reason but a nightmare. Frisk was always the one to care for him. Asriel didn't know what to do without her. He picked up his son and gently rocked him. He checked the diaper. It was still clean. He went downstairs to try and feed him. Frel refused the bottle. Frisk sang a lullaby a few times. She said she learned it from a close friend. Asriel knew the tune, but he couldn't remember the words. The thought of making up his own little lullaby crossed his mind once or twice, but he couldn't do such a thing. Frisk always awoke crying because of a nightmare. It was never for anything else. "Still..." Asriel sighed. "Maybe if I paid attention more, I could help you." He said, mostly to himself. Frel continued to cry so Asriel started humming the tune. It didn't seem like it would be the same thing without the words, but it worked and Frel stopped crying. He was finally asleep again. Asriel carried Frel upstairs to lay him to rest again. Asriel looked out the window again. 'Wonder if she would be nervous or scared when it starts to thunder.' He thought. He sighed again before stepping out of the little nursery and to his own room.

Morning came and Asriel awoke to Frel crying out. Asriel slowly got up and headed to the other room. He picked up Frel and brought him downstairs for breakfast. He put Frel into a highchair before making breakfast for the both of them. While eating, Asriel heard a knock on the front door. He got up from the table and made his way towards it. Toriel was on the other side. "Hello Asriel." She said after the door opened. She stopped calling them her child when they moved out. "Mom? What are you doing here?" Asriel asked, opening the door more to let her in. "I'm just stopping by." Toriel said. "Can I get you something to eat or drink?" Asriel asked. "I'm fine. Thanks for asking." Toriel said. "How have things been?" She asked. Asriel sat down on the couch with Toriel. "Long. Hard. Sad." Asriel responded. "I see..." Toriel sighed. "What has been troubling you?" She asked. "It's just that... Frisk was the one to take care of Frel. She insisted to be the one. I have no idea what I'm doing without her. Frel will wake up crying and I have no idea what for." Asriel explained. "I see." Toriel said. "I could come over and help from time to time." She offered. "Thanks mom. But I can't ask that of you. You already had to deal with me and Frisk." Asriel said. "It can't be any harder." Toriel said. "I won't ask you." Asriel said. "But you are willing to help if you want." He sighed. Toriel nodded. There was a crash from the dining room. Toriel was the first up, but Asriel was the first to the kitchen. Frel just knocked down his plate. Asriel cleaned up the mess while Toriel washed Frel's face. Frel fought Toriel, but she was victorious. "Doesn't like cleaning, does he?" Toriel asked. Asriel shook his head. "You can't have a job and take of this little rascal at the same time." Toriel stated. "Have you already found someone to watch him while you work?" She asked. "Mom... You teach at the school. You can't be in two places at once." Asriel said. "I know." Toriel said. "Sans is still available." She added. "Sans?" Asriel asked. Toriel nodded. "I know he is lazy, but he took good care of you and Frisk when I could not." She said. "I don't know..." Asriel pondered. "You can't not go to work." Toriel said. "I know. But..." Asriel started. He looked over at his son. "What if I'm not there for him to grow up?" Asriel asked. "He won't have his mother to help." He said. "I know." Toriel sighed. "You can't always be there for your child. I would know that better than most. And sometimes it is best to leave him alone." She explained. "You can't spend all day every day with him. You both will go crazy." She said. She looked at the time. "Guess I should be getting to class now. Please consider it." Toriel said. "...Okay mom." Asriel sighed. He gave her a hug. "Thank you. Have a nice day." Toriel said before she left. Asriel looked back at Frel, who was getting impatient from being left in the highchair. Asriel picked him up and brought him to the living room.

Setting Frel down on the floor, Asriel got Frel out a couple of toys to distract him. Asriel knew Toriel was right. He had gone too long without going to work and needed to go back at some point. Asriel held out a hand to inspect his soul. ***** **24/24*** Same as it was after Frisk's funeral. It was defiantly interesting to have a monster soul that could hold the trait of a human's. Asriel didn't expect it to re-complete itself or it to keep its power. Asriel didn't mind it too much. Frisk gave up half of her soul for him to be himself. And now he had the whole thing. 'If only you were still part of your soul. Maybe I could talk to you.' Asriel thought. Frel started crying again. Asriel checked Frel's diaper. Yep, wet. Asriel brought Frel to the bathroom to change him. After a clean diaper was put on, Asriel brought Frel back down and he continued playing with the toys. Asriel looked at the time. He still had an hour and half before he had to go to work. He picked up his phone, sat down on the couch, and hesitantly called Sans. "hey buddy." Sans answered. "it's been a while." He said. "Yep." Asriel responded. "did you need something?" Sans asked. "Something like that." Asriel replied. "okay?" Sans asked. "I need to get back to work but..." Asriel paused for a moment. "...but without Frisk, I don't know who can watch over Frel." He finished. "Mom suggested I ask you." He added. "me?" Sans asked. "Yeah. Her reasoning was because you took care of me and Frisk so well when she was gone." Asriel replied. "i guess i could come over. nothing really going on over here." Sans said. "what time do i need to be there?" He asked. "Well, today I need to go to work in a little over an hour." Asriel said. "Every other day is from 5 pm-11 pm. If things go well here today." He added. "And I have Sundays off." He finished. "alright." Sans said. "i'll be over in a bit." He said. "Thank you. See ya in a bit." Asriel said. Sans hanged up and Asriel put down the phone. He only noticed that Frel was trying to get to some paper and crayons by standing on a very unstable pile of books. Asriel quickly got up from the couch and lifted Frel from the pile of books. "Careful." Asriel said. He set Frel down before grabbing the paper and the crayons for him. "Guess you like to draw." Asriel said.

He watched Frel make random senseless scribbles for the next hour before another knock came from the door. "Must be Sans." Asriel said as he got up and walked to it. He opened the door and looked down. "heya." Sans said. "Howdy." Asriel said. "you've gotten taller." Sans said. Asriel just shrugged and opened the door more for him. "everything going okay?" Sans asked. Asriel nodded. "You'll need to give him lunch at twelve, he won't eat anything after twelve-thirty. Diapers are in the upstairs bathroom, first door on the left. He may need a nap after lunch, his room is the second door in front of the stairs. He may also want a snack or two between lunch and dinner. I should be back before dinner time, if not, he gets fed at five-thirty. Bottles are in the right side part of the second drawer to the right of the dishwasher, plates are above. He gets a little messy while eating and hates to be cleaned up, just a heads up. And toys are scattered around the place." He explained. "Any questions?" He asked. "no, i think i got it all." Sans said. Asriel nodded before heading up to his room to change. After changing and heading back down, he thanked Sans again and said goodbye to Frel. "If anything happens, give me a call and I'll come back." Asriel said before leaving. Sans waved goodbye to him before the door closed. He sat down on the couch and kept an eye on Frel as he colored.

The air was warm and humid as Asriel walked to work. He said hello to a couple of people and monsters he knew that were passing by on his way. He came up to a large glass building, the office he worked in, and headed up the stairs to get inside. The usual architecture and smells of the office was a little relaxing, though his job was quite boring. He spent his time there working in a small cubicle, taking and making calls to other people in the office. This particular office was for money management of a research facility for human and monster magic. While it would've been more interesting to be part of the research facility, Asriel received calls from the center and wrote down the information so that it could be documented and saved in the library, which was located four stories under him. It was more interesting at first, more calls were made in less time so phones would be ringing constantly. But now it died down a lot. It was normally quiet so everyone working there got excited for the phones to ring and it was a race to answer first. They also got calls from other people about ideas or suggestions to improve products or make them safer. Some ideas were good and some were banned due to risk or damage. They didn't mostly research things that could do harm, they focused more on the helpful subjects like vehicles, shields, even safety systems that keep crime low throughout the city. Asriel couldn't complain too much though. He was one of the few selected people to receive a computer to help create designs for new technology or to find any possible flaws in technology already designed. That part made the job mostly worth it.

Back at Asriel's home, Sans was preparing lunch for Frel. It was going smoothly. Frel didn't cause any major problems for Sans and he managed to get Frel to take a nap. Sans put Frel's lunch in front of him and he literally started to dig in. Sans chuckled. "guess he was right. you really are a messy eater." He said as he watched Frel eat. Sans made his own lunch and sat down at the table. By the time he finished eating, Frel made a mess of the food he didn't eat. The remaining of the food was smeared across his face, the highchair, and part of the floor. Sans grabbed a rag, doused it in hot water, then started cleaning up the highchair. Next was Frel's face. He fought Sans and kept trying to move his face away from the rag. Once Sans finally got him clean, he moved Frel back to the living room to play. Sans finished cleaning up the dining room before going back to sitting on the couch to watch Frel to make sure he didn't get himself into trouble.

Hours of sitting in front of his computer, Asriel saved his draft of a design possibility and sent it to his boss before checking out for the day. His boss was a nice lady, which was most likely the reason he still had his job, and she knew him really well, also a good reason he had his job, even though they rarely saw each other given the fact that they worked on separate floors and hours. Asriel walked the mile back home alone as he normally did before walking up the three steps to his own house. "How old were we when we moved out?" Asriel asked himself. He unlocked the door and stepped inside. "Howdy Sans." He said, shutting the door behind him. "heya." Sans greeted. "how was work?" He asked. "Long and boring as usual." Asriel responded. "How did things go here?" He asked. "it went well. you were right about the kid being a messy eater though." Sans replied. "Did he fight you?" Asriel asked. "you mean when i tried to clean him?" Sans asked. "yep." He said. The two laughed a little. "Well, thank you for coming on such short notice. It's not much, but I can pay you this for now." Asriel said, handing Sans 20 gold. "you don't need to..." Sans started. "No, It's fine. Besides, you got to earn a living somehow." Asriel said. "thanks kid." Sans said. "No problem." Asriel said. "See you tomorrow?" He asked. Sans nodded. "Alright. Thank you." Asriel said. "like you said, no problem." Sans said. "Could you say hello to mom for me?" Asriel asked. Sans nodded. "Alright. Have a good night. And thanks again." Asriel said. "yep. see ya tomorrow buddy." Sans said before leaving. "Daddy!" Frel yelled out. Asriel smiled and walked over to him. "What you doing?" Asriel asked. Frel held up the paper he was coloring, giggling. Asriel took the paper and looked at it. "Good job!" Asriel said even though he had no idea what he was looking at. Frel smiled up to him. "Are you hungry?" Asriel asked. Frel nodded with excitement. "Alright. Let's see what we got." Asriel said. He picked Frel up and brought him to the dining room. Frel watched from his highchair as Asriel went into the kitchen to prepare dinner. And once given his food, he dived right on in. "Messy messy messy." Asriel said, looking at the mess Frel was making. Frel just giggled and continued to make a mess as he ate. When he finished eating, Asriel grabbed the rag and cleaned up. Frel ran around the house a bit before settling down with his toys again. An hour passed and Asriel finished the chapter in the book he started reading. He looked over at Frel, who had already fallen asleep. Smiling, Asriel got up and picked up Frel and brought him to his room. After Frel was put in his crib, Asrie went to his own room and went to sleep.


End file.
